Calon Jodohku di Toko Buku Bekas
by Hwang0203
Summary: Seharusnya Yixing bersyukur pada Pak Arman dan duo SeBaek karena mereka dia bisa ke toko buku bekas kebanggan kota Surabaya. Siapa tahu jodohnya ada di toko buku bekas, bukan? / "Nyari buku apa, Dek?" / "Buku nikah kita ada nggak Koh? Kalo belum, ayo ngurus dulu ke KUA." [SuLay!BL [Indo!AU]


Yixing berdecih pelan. Pasalnya, hanya dirinya saja yang mendapatkan tugas remidi paling berat mentang-mentang kemarin dia absen dengan alasan sakit. ( _tapi memang benar dia sakit, demamnya saja mencapai 39 derajat celcius_ ).

Kalau memang seperti temannya yang lain kemarin mengerjakan beberapa butir soal dan boleh dengan panduan buku, ia tidak masalah.

Remidinya kali ini cuma mengumpulkan buku kumpulan puisi dari penyair terkenal bangsa Indonesia.

Ia tidak masalah kalau saja terbitan bukunya masih belum berumur sewindu ―akan sangat mudah menemukan buku itu di toko buku manapun.

Masalahnya, buku yang diminta cukup langka. Bahkan penerbitan sudah berhenti mencetak buku itu lebih dari sewindu.

Cukup frustasi bukan?

Demi sempak _pink lophe-lophe_ kesayangan Pak Arman, kalau bukan nilai penentu dia bisa lulus mapel bimbingan beliau sehingga bisa balik ke Changsa, mana mau dia?!

Baekhyun ―murid pertukaran dari negara bersarangnya Kpop―, menyarankan Yixing untuk mencari di toko buku bekas.

Asli sumpah demi sandal jepit swallow-nya Thehun ( _siswa pertukaran yang lain_ ), ia tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki di toko buku bekas.

 _Tak sudi, Yixing tak sudi~~_

Seharusnya Yixing bersyukur pada Pak Arman, pada duo SeBaek dan pada demamnya sehingga ia bisa meluncur menuju toko buku bekas kebanggan kota Surabaya.

Siapa tahu jodohnya ada di toko buku bekas, bukan?

* * *

" _ **CALON JODOHKU DI TOKO BUKU BEKAS**_ "

Zhang Yixing/Lay EXO | Kim Joonmyeon/Suho EXO

Romance ( _idk if romanseu_ ) | Humor ( _absurd dan nggak ada lucunya sama sekali_ ) | School-life

 _ **School!AU**_ _**; foreign-students!AU**_ ; _**Surabaya!AU**_

#Disclaimer: Cast bukan milik saya, cuma pinjam nama. Ide cerita dan keseluruhan fanfic ini murni punya saya atas penname _**©Hwang0203**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1\. Pertama, maafkan saya menistakan kota Surabaya digeret-geret di fanfic ini. Serius ini; saya ngetik selesai tanpa edit langsung cuss publish tanpa kepikiran perlu disaring karena ini nyata dan diberi sedikit bumbu penyedap._

 _2\. Maafkan dengan kojenasan saya sampai mas penjaga toko buku bekas dikasi nilai cogan dari saya (tapi serius kalo dia casting boyben, mungkin lulus jadi visual)_

 _3\. Sorry for annoying tittle. Cumpah miapah, satu-satunya judul yang nyambung dan terlintas di otakku ya itu. So, maafkan daku yang aLayers ini_

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Emang lo disuruh ngerjain remed apaan sih kok sampai _depressed_ banget?" tanya lempeng Baekhyun sambil asyik minum susu kotak _strawberry_ -nya.

Yixing mendesis. "Lo kok nggak bilang ada remed sih kemaren? Gue kan belain masuk meski demam gue tinggi. Seenggaknya bisa nyontek lah. _Rese'_ ah lo, ngakunya sobat gue!"

Baekhyun langsung berjengit. "Woah! _Easy, dude_. Jangan marah-marah dulu. Sempet gue kira kena PMS lo."

"Sialan. Pak Arman dan jenggotnya yang sialan. Darimana gue dapet buku terbitan diatas tahun 1995?!" Yixing mengacak rambutnya yang warnanya coklat kayu.

Cowok Byun itu menepuk pelan bahu Yixing membuat cowok asal Changsa itu terlepas dari erangan frustasinya. "Apa?!"

"Kokoh galak ih. Cuman mau bilang, kenapa sih nggak nyari aja di toko buku bekas; kok repot." ujar Baekhyun.

"Itu dia derita gue!" delik Yixing membuat seisi kantin geger karena seruan maha dahsyat Kokoh Changsa ( _yap, seringkali Yixing dipanggil Kokoh Changsa_ ). "… selama setahun setengah kita kenal dan mendekam di sekolah ini, lo bilang ngerti gue dan paham gue. Harusnya lo tau kan gue agak anti buku bekas! Apalagi baunya yang… ugh, bayangin aja gue pengen muntah. Belum lagi kalau bukunya rusak sobek sana-sini terus ada cipratan iler, _iyyuh_ …"

Baekhyun merotasikan kedua manik matanya. Sejak kapan Kokoh Changsa yang dikenalinya kalem, nggak gampang marah mendadak jadi rempong begini cuma karena buku bekas? _Hell_. Kualat kayaknya, dulu Yixing ngatain Baekhyun rempong cem cabe-cabean nah sekarang?!

"Hey-yo, _brader_!" sosok Sehun muncul menuju meja mereka dan mendudukkan di sebelah Sehun. "Gue ketinggalan berita apaan nih, _noona_ -deul?"

Karena mereka bertiga tahu orientasi mereka menyimpang ( _yah, sedikit tabu memang di negara Indonesia makanya mereka mencoba bersikap biasa saja_ ), dengan mudahnya Sehun memanggil kedua kakak kelasnya dengan sebutan noona mentang-mentang kedua cowok yang lebih tua darinya itu terbilang cantik nan manis hingga pantas menduduki posisi _uke_.

Walaupun sempat ditutup-tutupi, tapi sebagian murid yang mengaku _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ jelas tahu gelagat mereka. Sehun, Baekhyun dan Yixing tidak memerdulikan dan tetap dalam kepura-puraan. Jahatnya mereka seolah membiarkan _fujo_ dan _fudan_ berdelulu padahal kenyataannya benar.

"Sekali lagi lo manggil kita _noona-deul_ , gue sumpel lo pake sambelnya Pak Mukhlis." kali ini Yixing yang protes, jika dari dulu hanya Baekhyun yang protes dengan panggilan ' _noona_ '. Fyi aja, Pak Mukhlis itu pedagang bakso di kantin mereka, sambelnya terkenal maha dahsyat ngalahin pedesnya cabe-cabean.

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya, "Woahh! Apa bentar lagi ada bencana. Koh Changsa marahnya kayak cewek PMS."

"Nah kan. Gue tadi juga kena sembur melulu. Kalo mau aman udah mulutnya digembok aja." bisik Baekhyun ke Sehun.

"Heh, Cabe Koriya gue denger ya! Dan lo juga, Albino Swallow; diem ato beneran sambelnya Pak Mukhlis nangkring di mulut lo."

"Oke damai." Sehun langsung mengangkat dua jainya membentuk tanda _peace_ ―damai.

"Xing-ge, cuman pergi ke toko buku bekas aja kok rempong amat sih? Kalau nggak tahan baunya, sana pake masker!" ujar Baekhyun sebal. Benar-benar teman seangkatan ( _walaupun lebih tua Yixing sih_ ) ini paling sensitif dan paling anti dengan buku bekas.

"Tau tuh. Mau buku bekas atau baru kek, selagi masih ada manfaat yang diambil juga itu buku jembatan ilmu!" imbuh Sehun dengan sok bijaknya, padahal kata yang sering keluar dari mulut si Albino biasanya sumpah serapah dan berjuta kata ambigu lainnya.

"Woah, woah!" decak Baekhyun sembari menggelengkan kedua kepalanya takjub. "Siapa disini yang sukanya bahas ambiguous tetiba bisa bicara bijak?! Abis nyebur kolam ikannya Pak Kepsek lo?" entah ini sindiran halus atau pujian kecil, Sehun cuek bebek saja.

"Kalian tuh nggak bisa diajak ngasih saran ya? Yakali Baek gue pake masker terus, dikira penyakitan guenya."

Seolah memperagakan gaya ilmuwan yang berusaha memecahkan kasus, layaknya di kartun animasi ketika mendapat ide lampu bohlam di atas kepala menyala. Sehun menjentikkan jarinya membuat dua tertua disana lantas berjengit kaget.

"Koh, gimana kalau Kokoh minta tolong siapa gitu nanti biar nanti lo kasih imbalan."

Secercah senyum kebahagiaan muncul di wajah seorang Zhang. "Woah! Die lo bagus juga tuh. Lo aja ya nanti siang abis pulang sekolah."

Sehun menggeleng lemah. "Gue ada rapat klub basket. Maklum, gue baru aja jadi tim inti masa kudu bolos cuma demi beliin Kokoh buku? Ogah. Kokoh nggak tahu perjuangan gue buat masuk tim inti." tolak mentah Sehun. Meskipun dia murid pertukaran peajar yang digandrungi banyak cewek (dan cowok manis), untuk urusan jabatan harus punya skill dan usaha dari nol.

Yixing beralih menatap penuh harap ke Baekhyun. "Sori. Gue punya janji kencan sama Cahyo." dan runtuh sudah pengharapan Yixing.

Fyi aja, Cahyo –bernama asli Park Chanyeol– adalah murid pertukaran asal Negeri Ginseng juga yang berada di sekolah berbeda dengan mereka.

"Fix. Kalian beneran minta di sumpel sambelnya Pak Mukhlis." desis Yixing sebelum siap suara _megaphone_ -nya, "―PAK MUKHLIS, SAMBEL SEMANGKOK SAYA AMBIL, NTAR SAYA BAYAR DEH!"

Baekhyun dan Sehun tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari area kantin menuju tempat persembunyian yang aman.

* * *

 **** Joonmyeon** ― **Yixing ****

* * *

Setelah turun dari taksi, disinilah Yixing berdiri dengan memasang perisai-nya ( _berupa masker dan sarung tangan_ ) menatap nyalang medan perangnya sebentar lagi **―** yang diseberang jalan sana.

Para toko buku berjejer rapi di sepanjang Jalan Semarang, yang berdekatan dengan Stasiun pasar Turi serta Pusat Grosir terbesar di Surabaya. Yixing menghela nafas. Harapannya cuma satu; dari satu toko satu saja dia bisa bawa pulang bukunya. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama disini.

Jadi dia mulai menyebrang jalan, mencoba toko yang berjejer di pinggir jalan dulu. Satu persatu ia sambangi menanyai buku yang ia cari, hasilnya pun nihil. Alhasil, mau tidak mau ia harus mencari di suautu tempat yang surganya para pecinta buku namun tidak mau direpotkan masalah harga.

Perkampungan yang digadang-gadang bak sumbernya ilmu karena stand penjual buku di kampung sana lebih banyak; _**Kampung Ilmu**_.

"Nyari buku apa, Dek?" tanya ibu-ibu yang kebetulan banget stand-nya dekat gapura masuk danlatar parkiran.

Yixing memasang maskernya lagi begitu dia mendekati toko buku. Ingat, Yixing ini bak alergi buku bekas. Debunya, baunya, dan bisa saja bekas tumpahan dari pemilik sebelumnya, _iyyuh_ …

"Buku yang terbitan Pustaka Jaya kalau bisa tahun terbitanya diatas '95 ada nggak, Bu? Oh ya, kalo bisa temanya juga Sastra ya."

Si Ibu mulai mencari ke segala sudut _stand_ -nya dan kembali dengan hasil nihil. Sudah Yixing duga, ini bener-bener sulit. Mending dia disuruh nge-pel lantai aula yang luas banget daripada nyari buku yang udah bekas susah dicari pula.

Dengan terpaksa Yixing mulai memasuki kampung bertanya satu persatu ke segala sudut dan akhirnya hasilnya juga belum ketemu.

"Adek bisa dateng ke _stand_ -nya Kokoh dipojok sana. Siapa tahu ketemu." usul si Bapak botak yang niatnya _stand_ terakhir yang Yixing sambangi sebelum pulang.

"Yang ada banner ungu itu, Pak?"

"Iya, Adek kesana aja tanya Kokohnya di dalem." seusai mengucapkan terima kasih, Yixing mencoba sekali lagi peruntungannya.

"Permisi~ spada~" sudah Yixing teriak keras juga nggak ada sahutan.

"Kokohnya lagi pergi nyari makan siang. Adek masuk aja ke dalem sambil lihat-lihat." seru si Bapak botak tadi. Yixing tersenyum sungkan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam _stand_.

Dari sekian _stand_ yang ia kunjungi, _stand_ si Kokoh yang dimaksud si Bapak Botak tadi ini yang paling luas. Bahkan bukunya sengaja ditata rapi bak toko buku kelas Grahamed. nggak juga sih kalau liat tumpukan komik bekas di pojok rak.

Mungkin Kokoh-nya lama, mungkin sudah tua jadi jalannya lama. Makanya nggak ada salahnya Yixing lihat-lihat sambil baca sih –yah meskipun dia alergi, dia kan sudah pakai sarung tangan.

Yixing sengaja baca sambil duduk, mana lagi posisinya tertutup oleh tumpukan komik di pojok, jadi dari arah depan _stand_ sosok Zhang Yixing mana terlihat.

Mungkin karena keasyikan baca, dia nggak sadar sedari tadi ada bunyi langkah kaki dan suara si Bapak Botak tadi memberitahu si Kokoh tentang keberadaan Yixing. Ya, Yixing nggak sadar sampai cahaya penerangan sinar matahari dihalangi sosok Kokoh yang berdiri tepat di samping tumpukan komik.

Yixing mendongak pelan. Mendapati raut wajah cogan _aned_ (banget) yang terlihat bingung sekaligus heran.

Yixing melotot horror. Bukan karena takut ada sosok asing.

… tapi kegantengan cowok cogan itu sendiri yang bikin Yixing jerit histeris.

" _ **AAAAAAAAHHHH!**_ "

Dan cowok cogan itu nggak mau kalah, ikutan teriak kaget.

" _ **AAAAAAHHHH!**_ "

" _ **Masya Allah. Allahu Akbar. La illaha illaullah**_."

"Ada apa ini teriak-teriak?!" si Bapak Botak tadi dan beberapa ibu-ibu sampai rela nyamperin di depan _stand_ si Kokoh saking kagetnya denger suara jeritan.

Sontak Yixing dan Cogan tadi beralih ke kumpulan manusia kepo.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa, Pak. Cuman kaget aja tadi nggak tahu ada orang. Maaf ya, Pak, Buk."

Dan pada akhirnya kumpulan manusia kepo tadi bubar menyisakan Yixing yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan buku dan si Cogan tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kamu siapa? Tiba-tiba ada di _stand_ saya." tanya si cogan tadi.

Otak Yixing memproses kejadian. Ohh… jadi cogan ini si Kokoh yang diberitahu si Bapak Botak tadi? Ekspetasi Yixing tadinya Kokoh adalah seorang bapak-bapak atau malah kakek-kakek etnis China yang jaga disini. Mana dia tahu kalau cogan yang (kelihatannya) beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Yixing sendiri.

Yixing berdiri perlahan, "Umm… saya yang nyari buku."

"Oh, yang dikasih tahu Pak Arif itu ya. Nyari buku apa, Dek?" si Kokoh tadi mulai menjauh dari tepat Yixing dank e tempat rak satunya –yang kelihatannya banyak buku usang dan berumur.

"Buku nikah kita ada nggak Koh? Kalo belum, ayo ngurus dulu ke KUA." cerocos Yixing tanpa sadar sudah membuka maskernya. Dia amnesia kalau dia nggak tahan bau buku bekas.

Si Kokoh yang tadinya sibuk nyari buku yang ia kira-kira malah berhenti dan menatap Yixing heran. "Kamu mau nyari buku nikah? Emang siapa calon kamu?"

 _Duh, udah ganteng tapi nggak connect. Bunuh saja hayati, Koh…_

Tapi _hamdallah_ Yixing nggak perlu malu gara-gara omongan ngaconya.

"Nggak jadi. Cuma mau tanya, Kokoh punya buku terbitan Pustaka Jaya yang tahun terbitnya diatas '95? Kalau bisa temanya sastra."

Si Kokoh itu senyum.

 _ **Yawlah, Yixing gakuku ganana liat senyumnya~~~**_

"Bentar ya, seinget saya, saya nyimpen di rak belakang." si Kokoh malah semakin menjauh ke dalam. Dan Yixing mengekor sembari melihat-lihat.

"Koh, sudah lama buka toko buku disini?" tanya Yixing basa-basi.

"Dulunya Kakek saya yang punya. Kakek saya sakit dan nggak bisa kemana-mana, Ayah saya juga sibuk punya usaha sendiri. Cuma saya yang nganggur nunggu tanggal wisuda jadi saya aja yang nunggu toko buku. Kadang kalau saya sibuk, gantian sama Adek saya."

Yixing manggut-manggut.

"Kamu sendiri, gimana?"

"Awalnya cuma ikut Ayah yang transfer kerja disini setelah Baba sama Mama cerai, tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu Baba balik ke Changsa. Karena sayang saya sudah kelas tiga, makanya tetep disini."

"Hoo… asal Changsa?" tanya si Kokoh.

"Iya. Emang Kokoh dari mana? Beijing? Guangzhou? Atau Qingdao?"

Si Kokoh kini beralih nyari buku di rak bawah. "Kakek saya orang asli Indo, Nenek saya perantauan dari Korea Selatan. Ayah saya menikahi Ibu saya yang asli Korea Selatan. Tapi semuanya menetap di Indonesia."

Yixing berseri-seri. "Oh, kirain etnis Tinghoa dipanggil Kokoh."

"Ah, ketemu!" si Kokoh asal negeri Ginseng ini membawakan buku yang dimaksud ke hadapan Yixing. "… karena saya jiplakan Ibu saya dan Nenek saya yang asli ras Asia Timur, makanya seringkali dikira saya etnis Tionghoa."

Yixing mengangguk paham. Sayang banget bukunya sudah ketemu. Bukan Yixing nggak sayang tenaga dan waktu sih, hanya saja masih ingin ngobrol dengan cogan ganteng ini.

"Berapa, Koh?"

"Karena terbitannya udah lama banget, dua puluh lima ribu deh."

 _Ebuset, mahal gila. Percuma dipuji ganteng_ , dumel Yixing.

"Bisa ditawar nggak, Koh? Sepuluh ribu deh."

"Nggak bisa. Dua puluh tiga ribu kalau mau nawar."

"Dua belas ribu."

"Ungg… dua puluh ribu deh, _fix_."

"Yahh… lima belas ribu."

"Nggak bisa."

"Enam belas ribu?"

"Delapan belas ribu. Tuh!"

" _Fix_. Delapan belas ribu ya, Koh." Yixing mengeluarkan dompetnya. Sempat terpikir ide ( _sekaligus modus recehan_ ) Baekhyun kalau begini, sengaja Yixing menjatuhkan Kartu Pelajar miliknya selagi si Kokoh nggak sadar Yixing menjatuhkan barang penting miliknya.

Kalaupun beneran ilang, toh, nggak apa-apa. Dia bisa alasan ke Administrasi Kartu Pelajarnya hilang supaya bisa dibuatkan lagi.

"Makasih ya, Koh. Saya balik dulu." pamit Yixing nggak rela.

Baru saja ia memasang sepatunya dan hampir menelepon taksi, suara si Kokoh membuat Yixing berdebar.

"Dek!"

Yixing menoleh, "Iya, Koh?"

"Kim Joonmyeon…"

Yixing mengerutkan alisnya. _Ganteng-ganteng kok omongannya nggak nyambng ya?_ , batin seorang Zhang Yixing.

"―Lain kali kalau ketemu, panggil saya Kim Joonmyeon; pakai tambahan _hyung_ atau _Gege_ juga bisa. Atau panggil saya Juna, itu nama Indonesia saya."

Yixing mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Iya. Makasih banyak, Joonmyeon _hyung_."

"Lalu kalau saya ketemu kamu, saya harus panggil apa?"

 _ **Jantung.. tolong bertahan sebentar…**_

"Panggil aja―"

 _ **Tubuhku, tolong jangan salurin semua panas ke pipi, nanti pipi memerah…**_

"―Zhang Yixing; itu nama saya."

 _ **Oh, God. I'm in heaven now?**_

* * *

 **** Joonmyeon** ― **Yixing ****

* * *

 _Inikah namanya cinta?_

 _Oh, inikah cinta?_

 _Cinta pada jumpa pertama_

 _Inikah rasanya cinta?_

 _Oh, inikah cinta?_

 _Terasa bahagia saat jumpa, dengan dirinya~~_

 **.**

"Hehehehe…" Yixing terkekeh kecil begitu _speaker_ sekolah mengumandangkan lagu M.E yang berjudul _Inikah Cinta_.

Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin melahap daging bulat bakso mendadak diam memandangi tertua yang mendadak bersikap aneh. Begitu pula Sehun yang langsung menyemburkan mojine hingga terkena bahu seragam Yixing, tetapi pemuda asal negeri tirai bambu itu tidak berkutik sama sekali.

Lihat saja; bertopang dagu layaknya personil _chebek_ sok _kawaii_ serta kekehan yang tidak biasa.

Itu lebih ngeri daripada nonton _The Counjuring 2_ , kawan.

"Gih, tanyain kenapa senior lo jadi aneh begitu." sikut Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Nggak ah. Takut sambelnya Pak Mukhlis guenya."

"Baek, Hun, gue kayaknya jatuh cinta nih, hehehehe…."

Baekhyun keselek pentol.

Sehun melongo sambil ngecess.

Sejaka kapan senior mereka yang polos tapi galak jatuh cinta? Siapa cowok apes yang ditaksir seorang Zhang Yixing?

"Gitu amat reaksi kalian, gini-gini gue pasti laku juga." komentar sinis Yixing melihat reaksi dua temannya.

"Bu-bukannya gitu, bukannya terlalu cepet buat jatuh cinta pandangan pertama? Gue sama Cahyo aja butuh dua bulan buat saling kenal lalu tembak; nah lo? Kampret amat sih." omel Baekhyun.

Sehun menjadi penengah diantara kedua _noona_ -nya pun harus mengambil tindakan sebelum perang dimulai. Dia tidak mau kedua noonadeul-nya bertengkar hanya masalah sepele.

"Jadi, _noonadeul_ ―"

"Kami bukan cewek, Albino Swallow!" Baekhyun dan Yixing kompak mengatakannya.

"… oke, _hyungdeul_. Memangnya Yixing _hyung_ jatuh cinta ke siapa? Setahuku, Yixing _hyung_ nggak pernah tertarik sama siapaun di sekolah ini; baik itu cewek atau cowok."

Yixing kembali tersenyum cerah. "Jelas aja. Kemarin kan abis ke Kampung Ilmu, disanalah gue ketemu sang calon jodoh."

"Cih, ngakunya alergi buku bekas, taunya dapet calon jodoh juga di toko buku bekas." sindir Baekhyun.

"Biarin. Bentar lagi gue nggak jones yang jadi obat nyamuk tiap kali lo ajak gue nge- _date_ sama si Cahyo." kata Yixing lalu mehrong.

"Jadi… gue dong yang _only jones_?" tunjuk Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, maaf. Memang kalau belum ketemu jodoh ya begitu."

"Sialan."

"Lo maki ke siapa, Sehunnie?"

"Ng-nggak kok, Yixing _hyung_. Tadi cuma kasihan aja sama kehidupan cinta gue."

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya makan bakso. "Gue jadi penasaran, tipe cawok apa yang bikin lo jatuh cinta?"

Ingatan Yixing kembali ke hari kemarin. "Imut sih, wajahnya berwibawa banget kek calon Ayah anak-anak kami nanti. Apalagi kalo dia senyum, duh, _kokoro ndak kuat_. Belum lagi kata-katanya yang ramah. Err, kecuali sih tinggi badannya nggak jauh dari gue."

"Dia itu _straight_ atau _gay_ juga kayak kita?! Atau dia… udah ada yang punya atau belum?"

 **JDERR!**

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun mampu membuat Yixing bak disambar geledek dan Baekhyun ketawaa sampai sakit perut dan keluar air mata.

"Huahuahahaha…. kalo sampai dia straight atau udah punya pacar, gue bakal bilang mampus dengan keras dan membahana di depan muka lo, Yixing _hyung_. **HAHAHAHA!** "

Yixing gondok. "Iya, ketawa aja terus. Beruntung kali ini lo Pak Mukhlis absen dagang, kalo iya gue jejelin sambelnya di mulut lo biar tambah pede itu mulut cabe."

"HAHAHAHA, itu nggak seberapa kalo cowok yang _bakal-calon-jodoh_ lo itu _straight_ dan punya pacar."

Yixing gondok. Dia pergi dari kantin.

… tak lupa menumpahkan sedikit air mineral ke celana bagian –ekhem, maaf– selangkangan Baekhyun; membuatnya basah seolah ahbis –maaf– main solo atau mengompol. Sedang kini gantian Sehun yang tertawa.

"ZHANG YIXING! Gue sumpahin calon jodoh lo _straight_."

"Sabodo! Ntar kalo iya gue sumpahin si Chanyeol ngisi di perut cewek."

"Argh! Sialan emang!"

Inikah yang disebut persahabatan? _Well_ , persahabatan tiap orang kan beda-beda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini Yixing berdiri di depan _stand_ buku Kim Joonmyeon seusai jam pulang ia langsung kemari. Ia bisa melihat cowok campuran darah Indo-KorSel itu membaca tabloid otomotif dengan kacamata bingkai bundar seperti milik Harry Potter.

 _Duh, kalo masih single saya daftar jadi jodohmu saja ya, hyung?_ , pikiran Yixing mulai ngaco.

"Lho, Yixing?" suara Joonmyeon memanggil namanya. Yixing baru sadar sedari tadi dia melamun melakukan observasi.

… yap, observasi pada tubuh Joonmyeon yang sepertinya mulai menggoda iman.

 _Duh, Zhang Yixing! Jauhkan pikiran kotormu, Nak!_

"Balik lagi, nyari buku ya?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan senyumnya seindah bunga setaman yang bermekaran.

Yixing maju mendekati _stand_ Joonmyeon. "Hehehehe… nggak. Cuma mau tanya apa Kartu Pelajar saya ketinggalan disini? Kayaknya pas buka dompet jatuh deh."

"Oh! Kartu Pelajar kamu, sebentar saya ambilkan dulu di dalam. Kamu masuk saja dulu."

Yixing melepas sepatunya dan memasuki kumpulan buku bekas tersebut. Dia sudah mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan bau buku bekas walupun sesekali dia akan menutup hidupnya jika tidak tahan.

"Ini. Maaf ya nggak bisa ngirim ke sekolah kamu. Apalagi telepon kamu dulu."

"Ahahaha, nggak apa-apa kok, Joonmyeon _hyung_. Saya yang ceroboh bisa hilang begini."

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan Yixing kembali melihat-lihat koleksi buku kepunyaan toko buku bekas Kakeknya Joonmyeon.

"Emang Joonmyeon _hyung_ nggak bosan seharian jaga toko buku? Biasanya kan seumuran Joonmyeon _hyung_ begini suka pergi kencan –kalau punya pacar gitu." modus. Padahal pertanyaan ini hanya sebuah pancingan.

Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum. "Saya nggak punya pacar."

Yixing bersorak dalam hati. "Lho? Kenapa? Banyak kok cewek seksi dan cantik di Surabaya, nggak kalah dari cewek Korea Selatan." pancingnya sekali lagi, kali ini pakai pura-pura perhatian pada salah satu buku. Yixing tidak tahu kalau Joonmyeon memandangnya dengan sendu.

"Nggak. Saya nggak tertarik sama cewek."

"Eh?" Yixing mendongak menatap tidak percaya pada Joonmyeon di seberangnya.

"Saya akui, saya ini menyimpang."

Ingin rasanya Yixing berselebrasi, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Joonmyeon langsung ilfeel.

"Kamu pasti ngerasa aneh dan jijik sama saya ya?"

Yixing langsung menggeleng. "Nggak kok. Cuma kaget aja. Karena saya… saya juga menyimpang."

Seulas senyum lebar dan akhirnya berkahir kekehan yang lolos dari mulut Joonmyeon. "Tapi kamu kelihatannya kayak bukan tipe menyimpang deh."

"Joonmyeon _hyung_ juga. Berarti kita impas."

"Kamu… _bottom_ kan?"

"Uh-huh,"

Obrolan mereka harus terhenti karena salah satu chat _Laine_ dari teman satu kelas bimbelnya sudah memberitahu kelas akan segera dimulai dan akan ada tes penentuan tingkat akademik.

"Ah, _hyung_ … maaf saya ada kelas bimbel dadakan. Saya pamit dulu. Makasih sebelumnya."

Lagi. Kali ini bahkan Yixing belum memakai sepatu miliknya sudah diinterupsi oleh Joonmyeon.

"Zhang…"

"Ya?"

"Boleh saya minta nomer ponsel dan ID _Laine_ kamu?"

Yixing mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Padahal dalam hati dia sudah dugeun-dugeun.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena…"

Kalimat menggantung dari Joonmyeon rasanya tidak ada oksigen dihirup Yixing.

"―sepertinya saya tertarik sama kamu."

 _ **Asdfghjkl! #$%^ &*()**_

 _ **It's the best day ever~~~~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end ||**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake:**

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Sedang Sehun yang sedari tadi bermain games tidak pernah lepas pandangan dari ponsel.

"Lho, tumben ngajak Sehun. Yixing- _ge_ kemana?" tanya Chanyeol saat sudah duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Dia udah punya gebetan, malam ini lagi jalan. Katanya sih firasat bakal ditembak secara _official_."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut. "Oh, bagus deh. Kan enak bisa _double date_. Kasihan liat dia ngenes tiap nemenin kita nge- _date_."

"Hu'um…" setuju Baekhyun. "Eh, itu siapa?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada sosok di belakang Chanyeol.

"Oh!" seolah baru sadar, Chanyeol menyingkir sebentar membiarkan sosok di belakangnya menampakkan diri. "Ini Xi Luhan, transferan dari Beijing. Gue ajak biar bisa ngobrol sama Yixing- _ge_ soalnya sama-sama asal dari China. Mana tahu kalau Yixing- _ge_ nggak ikutan, hehehehe…"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik Luhan.

"Byun Baekhyun. Panggil Baekhyun saja, pacarnya Chanyeol."

"Saya Luhan, Xi Luhan. Teman sekelasnya Chanyeol."

Luhan melirik Sehun yang tidak lepas sama sekali dari layar ponselnya. Baekhyun sadar akan itu, mencoba menginterupsi.

"Hun…"

"…"

"Sehun!"

"Apasih?!"

Baekhyun langsung menggoyang ponsel Sehun hingga terdengar bunyi 'You Lost.' dan itu membuat Sehun geram.

"Argh! Baek _hyung_ , liat nih, gue baru aja mencetak skor baru dan _hyung_ ―"

" _Nihao ma_! Halo."

Sebuah suara yang halus nan lembut membuat Sehun tidak berkutik. Apalagi setelah melihat sepasang mata _banjjak-bannjak_ yang _neoumu_ _kiyowo_ ~

"…ah,"

"Nama saya Xi Luhan, panggil saja saya Luhan. Saya teman sekelasnya Chanyeol."

Dan senyum itu, _Subhanallah_ , bagai angin sepoi-sepoi dari Surga.

Sehun berdehem. "Nama saya Oh Sehun. Panggil saja saya jodohmu ― **ADAWW!** "

Keluhan kesakitan Sehun itu akibat kepalanya dihantam sendok kayu; siapa lagi kalau pelakunya bukan Byun Baekhyun?

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| real the end ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Tolong jangan tanya saya kapan sequel ataupun endingnya gantung. Dan maafkan sekali lagi kalau aneh kecepetan alur atau bagaimana karena sudah sebisa saya. Nikmati dan have fun.

 _ **See ya in ma other SuLay's fics.**_


End file.
